bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar Munsen
Edgar Munsen is a character in ''Bully'', and is the leader of the Townies who didn't attend Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Jan Milewicz. Character Description Edgar is a medium sized Townie. He has fairly dark skin and straight, short cut black hair, and brown eyes. He appears to be multi-racial. He has a tattoo on his forearm of what appears to be some sort of flaming object and a scar running across his face. He wears an orange long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, buttoned only at the top in the Cholo style, over a green T-shirt, as well as tan cargo pants. In the wintertime, he rolls the sleeves down and wears a brown skullcap. In dodgeball Edgar has his sleeves down and wears tan shorts going down to his socks. Characteristics Due to only a few cutscene appearances and the fact that he doesn't attend Bullworth, Edgar is one of the more remote and mysterious characters in the game. The only thing known about his background is that his parents couldn't afford to send him to Bullworth Academy, and he's resented the school ever since. Most of his dialogue indicates a love of fighting in general, so much so that if he is beaten up he will still congratulate his opponent on a good fight. Edgar seems to be a relatively decent guy, as he helps Jimmy bring peace to Bullworth Academy despite his personal feelings against the school, and during Dodgeball games if his team loses he will even admit the other teams superiority. Edgar is capable of holding his own against Derby, Bif and Johnny, due to his aggressive AI and sizeable amount of health, but he's weaker than Russell. His insult of choice is "bitch". Role in game Edgar starts trouble between the Townies and the academy's students after Gary tells him of his plan for the two to take over the school. He is the motivator behind getting Johnny Vincent enrolled in the Asylum, releasing rats into the Bullworth library, setting the Gymnasium on fire, and stealing the Preppies' trophies. However, he isn't seen during any of these incidents. Edgar is mentioned for the first time in the series of missions leading up to the Townie boss fight in Chapter 5. He hides out in the abandoned chemical plant and forces Jimmy to chase him across a maze of pipes and rickety staircases, before attacking him with a steel pipe. After Jimmy beats him, Edgar decides that Jimmy is "ok" and declares that he's welcome in Blue Skies Industrial Park. He and the other townies help Jimmy and Russell restore order to Bullworth after Gary causes the cliques to turn on each other. During the final mission, Edgar is seen having knocked three of the Bullies - Trent, Davis and Ethan - out single handedly. Edgar plays on the Townies' dodgeball team, and is the only clique leader to participate in the games. Meeting Edgar in Free Roam *During Complete Mayhem, immediately after the Townies run off following the cutscene, chase down Edgar and speak to him. He will stop running and respond to Jimmy. After a bit, he will begin his free roam behavior. Attacking him during this time will cause him to assume a fighting stance and actually fight Jimmy. Munsen, Edgar Munsen, Edgar Munsen, Edgar Munsen, Edgar